Fly, My Little Akuma
by munches.in.da.house
Summary: Hawk Moth has finally captured Chat Noir and discovered his identity. What happens next is a series of events including love akumas, new feelings, and lots of LadyNoir shippers. MariChat, LadyNoir, Adrienette
1. Chapter 1

t was a lonely night in Paris. The streets were barren and empty, except for a certain leather-clad cat jumping on the rooftops. Ladybug had called in sick with the flu, (which was strange because he knew another raven-haired girl who was coincidentally also sick with the flu that week) so he decided to do patrol alone that night. As Chat Noir skillfully bounded from roofs and terraces, he couldn't help but hear the fluttering of wings. As he whipped around to investigate, a swarm of akumas engulfed him in light, and he blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself in a dark room, It was large and menacing, and the window was decorated with the design of a butterfly. He tried to jump onto his feet, but found himself tied up with black ropes. All of a sudden, a tall, thin, yet strangely familiar figure slowly waltzed into the room, The complacent akumas following the figure could only mean one thing.

"Hawk Moth." Chat Noir growled. "Ah, Chat Noir, so you recognize me. I have been expecting you for much longer than you know." Hawk Moth walked up to Chat Noir and said smugly, his voice low. "After struggling to capture you for nearly 3 years, I discovered that sending others to do my bidding was futile. So, I have captured you myself."

"What do you want from me?" Chat Noir demanded. "Oh, I'm afraid you already know. Your Miraculous." Hawk Moth replied, his voice coated in syrup. "Never! I'd rather die than let you possess the Miraculous' power!" Chat Noir yelled. Hawk Moth cooly replied, "That can be arranged. Alas, there is something else I want from you. Now that I have finally captured you, I will have the pleasure of finally revealing your identity."

"No!" Chat Noir thrashed and fought, but Hawk Moth's power was too strong, and he was too weak. There was some kind of spell on him. Hawk Moth let his gaze rest on Chat Noir's ring for a moment, and then slowly placed his cold fingers on the ring and slid it off Chat Noir's finger. Plagg jumped out of the ring, only to stare at Hawk Moth and say, his voice laced with poison, "You." As Chat's transformation wore off, Hawk Moth's gape grew wider and wider, until the transformation ended to reveal…

"Adrien?!" Hawk Moth stared, his shock turning to anger. "How do you know me?" Adrien questioned. "ADRIEN AGRESTE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING! YOU HAVE A PHOTOSHOOT TOMORROW! NO SON OF MINE-" Hawk Moth paused and realized his words.

"Father?!" Hawk Moth froze. "Nooroo, you may show yourself." He whispered, not taking his eyes off Adrien. Hawk Moth suddenly detransformed, revealing none other than Gabriel Agreste. From behind him, a purple butterfly kwami peeked out and squeaked, "Hello," to Adrien, and then embraced Plagg. "Nooroo! Buddy! So this is where you've been hiding?" Plagg exclaimed. Nooroo had no words, and just sobbed into Plagg.

"All this time?" Adrien said. "All this time, you were the one terrorizing Paris? You hurt people, father." He spat. Gabriel was hunched over the counter, his back to Adrien while Adrien glared at him. "Why? Why do all of this?" Adrien pressed. "I did it… I did it for us… for family… to bring your mother back, so we would be complete." Gabriel replied desperately. "But now, I realize. Our family is complete." He turned to Adrien. "I'm sorry Adrien. I'm sorry for all that I have done. I'm sorry for neglecting you, for being a terrible father, I'm-" He started to tear up, something Adrien had never seen his father do. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm sorry…" Adrien could only watch in shock. Then, he walked over to his father, and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooooo, dude." Nino said to Adrien as they walked to school. "What's the dealio?" "What do you mean, Nino?" Adrien replied. "Dude. Your pops just let you _walk_ to school. Walk. To school. Alone." Adrien looked surprised. "And?" "Dude! When does that ever happen?"

"Well… Me and my father have been talking more lately, and-" "WAIT. Your dad TALKED TO YOU?" "Yeah…" Nino shoved Adrien. "Dude, what gives?" "Well, we had a little conversation about... trust."

Marinette and Alya were on their way to school. Marinette had just recovered from having the flu for almost a week, and was eager to get back to work as both Marinette and Ladybug. She and Alya were chatting about Nino and how he and Alya had just celebrated their 2-year anniversary. The conversation quickly turned to the object of Marinette's affections: Adrien. After nearly 2 years, Marinette had still not confessed her feelings to Adrien, much to Alya's dismay. Marinette had changed a lot in the past 2 years. She was taller, had slightly more curves, and had grown her hair out a little longer than her shoulders, wearing it in a side braid. Her sense of style changed too. To accommodate the summer season, Marinette was wearing a cream, off-shoulder top with navy blue stripes and some high-waisted shorts colored a dusty pink. She had reverted to wearing tennis shoes now as she had discovered it was much easier to run away in sneakers to fight akumas rather than flats. She was also hella muscular, rivalling Kim, Alix, and even Adrien. (She still didn't know what his secret was to being so goddamn fine.) Not to mention, she had gained a lot more confidence in the past years. Whenever Chloe was being a bully to others, Marinette would stand up for them and herself. When someone tried to make her feel less, she refused. One day, she even fought off a mugger with her bare hands. Alya had changed too. She had let her hair grow out as well, but still wore it loose. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and some denim shorts, as well as some Ladybug-themed sneakers. They both had matching Ladybug and Chat Noir backpacks. After 2 years, Alya was still obsessed with Ladybug and had expanded her Ladyblog into a podcast series. Marinette was mystified to how Alya had not discovered her identity already. She was sure that she had made it so obvious. As Marinette and Alya went back and forth, they noticed something a little out of the ordinary: a certain blond model walking up the street in front of them.

"Hey Nino! Hey Adrien! Funny seeing you here!" said Alya. Marinette immediately started to freak. Not only was their run-in totally unexpected, but they were just talking about Adrien! What if he heard? Then, she composed herself, and cooly walked over to the boys.

"Hey Alya!" said Nino, pulling his girlfriend into a hug. "'Sup, Marinette!" "Hey Nino!" Marinette replied. Adrien turned around and his cheeks flushed bright pink when he saw Marinette. "Hi." He said timidly. "Hey Adrien!" Marinette said with a smile. _"Oh my god, why does she have to be so cute, dammit?"_ Adrien thought to himself. "Adrien?" Marinette said worriedly. "Adrien, are you running a fever? You're bright red!" _"Shit."_ Adrien cursed in his head. "Uh, um, I'm fine! I just, am really, uh… hot! It's really hot right now." Adrien stuttered. Nino looked over at him questioningly. "Dude, it's only, like, 14.5 °C right now. How are you-" Adrien glared at Nino and Nino smirked knowingly while sharing a glance with Alya. Over the past few years, Adrien had given up on his crush on Ladybug to pursue someone else. That someone else proved to be Marinette. He had already confessed his feelings to Marinette, but as Chat Noir. He was planning to confess as Chat because he knew that he was a stuttering mess as Adrien, but much more confident as Chat. After he proclaimed his love for his princess, he was going to tell her his true identity, and finally be able to call her his girlfriend. Unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

A FEW MONTHS EARLIER

Marinette heard a knocking sound at her window. She turned to find Chat Noir at her window with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Hello, Princess." Chat Noir said as he jumped into Marinette's room onto her bed. "Hello, Chat." Marinette replied robotically. She was working on an intricate design from her sketchbook, and was focused on nothing else. "Whatcha working on, Princess?" Asked Chat in a low voice. It was nighttime, and if Marinette's parents opened the door now, there would be hell to pay for Marinette. Marinette closed her sketchbook and set it on her desk, then turned around in her chair to face Chat. "I was working on an evening gown. You know, for dancing and stuff." Marinette said. "Ooh, fun." Chat replied. "So, how you been _feline_?" "Ugh, Chaaaat…" "What?" Chat crossed his arms defensively. "My puns are hilarious." He declared. Marinette sighed and said, "Silly cat."

"By the way, you look _purr_ -fect, Princess. I'm not _lion_." Chat said with a silly grin on his face. "Oh, so now you can make lion puns too?" Marinette questioned, lifting her eyebrow. "Well, yeah. They are cats after all." Chat replied. "Ugh. Puns." Marinette said, rolling her eyes. She got up and sat on the bed beside Chat. Chat laid his head down on Marinette's lap. Marinette quietly stroked his hair as he looked up at her.

"Marinette, I've been meaning to tell you something." Chat sighed nervously after he said this. "What is it Chat? Is it serious?" Marinette said with concern. "Well… kinda." Chat said, sitting up with his back facing Marinette. He turned around and held Marinette's hands in his and said, "Marinette, I lo-" They heard a banging sound at the door. Sabine, Marinette's mother, could be heard pounding her fist on the door and yelling, "Marinette? Marinette, open up right now!" _"Shit,"_ whispered Marinette as she scrambled to shove Chat under the bed. Chat chuckled to himself, "Princess is swearing now, who would've expected that?" _"Shut up, stupid cat."_ shushed Marinette. She made her bed quickly and unlocked the door.

"Marinette, who are you talking to?" Sabine asked accusingly. "W-w-what-what do you mean, Maman?" Marinette replied nervously. "I heard, Marinette. Who were you talking to? Was it some boy?" Her mother attempted to look over Marinette's shoulder. "Uh, nothing Maman! I was just… talking to… Adrien! On the phone! Yeah, Adrien! He left his, uh… pencil! He left his pencil at school and I… uh, I… I… I took it back home with me! So, I called him to let him know!" Marinette grinned sheepishly. "Ugh, okay Marinette. I trust you." Her mother walked away, shaking her head, and stepped onto the ladder. "Oh, and one other thing, Marinette." Marinette stammered, "What? What is it?" "Marinette, Adrien Agreste is very wealthy. I'm sure that one pencil won't make much difference to him." Sabine said as she descended down the ladder.

"Whew." Marinette sighed as she fell onto the bed with a crash. "OW!" The pained voice of Chat Noir yelled. Marinette jumped from her bed out of shock. "Oh Chat! OmigoshIamsosorry I can't believe I did that I am so sorry please forgive me-" "It's okay." Chat reassured her with a thumbs up as he climbed up from under the bed. "Now can I finish what I've been meaning to say?" Chat asked with a questioning look on his face. Marinette sighed, "Yes, yes, of course. What did you want to tell me?" Chat Noir couldn't help but think of how cute she looked, all flustered like that, her cheeks red and her eyes wide. "Chat. Chat. Earth to Chat Noir." Marinette waved her hands in front of Chat's frozen face. Chat didn't respond. She tapped him on the nose. "Oh! Princess, you startled me!" Chat said, offended. Marinette frowned. "What was this thing that was so important that you needed to tell me?" Chat Noir sighed and once again took Marinette's hands in his, this time tighter than before. "Marinette, I… I… I love you." Chat said breathlessly. Marinette got up and stepped back. "You can't possibly be serious."

Chat was confused. He was expecting her to be almost as happy as he was. He wasn't expecting… this. "Marinette?"

"Chat," Marinette said, "Chat, what do you mean?"

"What I said of course, Princess."

"Chat…"

"What is it, Princess?"

"Chat, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Marinette?"

"Chat, I, I, I like someone else."

Chat's heart fell into his stomach.

Had he heard right?

Marinette… liked someone else.

Chat's ring started to beep.

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading back now." Chat said, his face downcast.

"Chat… please… " Marinette pleaded.

"No, it's okay, Marinette. I've bothered you long enough anyway." Chat said, and jumped out of her room in a flash.

"Chat…"

Needless to say, that confession didn't work out for Adrien.


End file.
